


Eternity : One

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Androids, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Future, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Long, Murder, Not a Love Story, POV First Person, Partnership, Technology, To Be Continued?, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story following the adventures of an android named Eternity





	Eternity : One

"Eternity." Nelson Lester called. 

  
I looked up at him and lifted my head, acknowledging him. "Hm?"

  
He turned the phone in his hands off and sighed. "The chief told me that there's a suspected murder up north." he told me. 

  
"Has he been identified?" I asked, lifting myself from the chair and approaching the door, handing him his car keys. We exited the apartment and walked down the hall to the elevator. 

  
"His name is Lewis Pearce." He said, pressing the first floor button in the elevator. We started descending. 

  
"Lewis Pearce? Didn't we interrogate him for that murder a few months back?" I asked him, crossing my arms. 

  
"Now that I think about it, we did." Nelson said, walking out of the elevator and then the building. I followed him, matching his pace. 

  
"Which one did we interrogate him for? Eliza Poole?" I questioned, going through my memory. 

  
"It's suspicious." He said suddenly. I raised an eyebrow at him. 

  
"How?" 

  
"When we asked Pearce what kind of connections Poole had with the mafia, he told us she sold drugs for them. Now, he's dead? I think the mafia killed him." He explained. 

  
I climbed into the passenger's seat of his car and looked at him. "Perhaps. I'll pull up the files for any suspects we may have. Did the chief tell you we had any?" 

  
"We have five. They're waiting at the station, but we have to go to the scene of the crime first. You ready?" He asked, his hands on the wheel. I nodded, and we rode off through the crowded city. 

  
~

  
When we arrived, a few police vehicles were parked near Lewis Pearce's home. Nelson turned the car off and we got out. I immediately approached an officer coming out of the house. "Is Pearce in there?" I asked, Nelson behind me.

  
"It's not pretty, Feel free to go in." He answered, walking past me. I walked through the open door and looked around. Immediately, I knew that there had been a struggle. Glass and wood littered the floors. Blood covered the walls. I stepped over a broken table leg and went into the kitchen. 

  
I laid my eyes on the body. If I wasn't an android, I probably would've thrown up. Cuts and stab wounds covered his body. A large puddle of blood was under him. The window in this room was shattered. 

  
An officer walked into the kitchen, taking his place beside me. "Do we have a time of death?" I asked him, turning my head towards him. 

  
"We think it may have been last night. His skin is pale, and he's cold. He's been dead for a while." He answered, grabbing the brim of his hat and pulling it over his face. 

  
I nodded. "I suspect it's a break-in gone wrong, but I'll investigate. Take him to the coroner's office." I said. With that, three more officers came in and put the body in a bag before dragging it off. When they left, the police vehicles departed, leaving me and Nelson to investigate the house. '

  
I looked down at the tile floor and spotted a knife. The knife was covered in blood, of course. "I've found our murder weapon." I said to Nelson. 

  
"Put it in a bag and let's send it to the lab." He said. I nodded and did just that.

  
I followed Nelson through the house, taking pictures of anything that looked suspicious. The entire house was ruined. Windows were broken, glass covered the floors, and furniture was destroyed. "Pearce feared for his life." I said under my breath. 

  
"Who wouldn't? He gave us information about the mafia. I don't doubt the leader told someone to murder him." Nelson said, having heard me.

  
We walked upstairs and he split off to another room while I went into his bedroom. Nothing was out of place here, which was strange. I looked through drawers and found a folded letter. I opened it and read it slowly. 

  
_Dear Sara Burke,_   
_I need help. The mafia has discovered that I helped the police uncover more information regarding Eliza Poole. I know someone from the mafia is going to kill me. I need protection._

  
_Lewis Pearce._

  
So Pearce's murder _was_ related to the mafia and Poole. I knew it. I called Nelson into the room. 

  
"So he knew someone was coming for him?" He asked. 

  
"He tried to get help, but he never sent the letter, so the person he meant to send the letter to never sent help. Do we have a Sara Burke in our records?"

  
"I'll ask the chief to pull that name up. If we find anything, we need to find her and ask her if she knows anything." he said. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked out of the room. 

  
~

  
"Are you aware a man named Lewis Pearce was murdered?" I asked Sara Burke. She casually sat in the interrogation chair, a blank expression on her face. 

  
"Yes. I knew him, too. I know of his involvement in the case of Eliza Poole's murder." She replied. I handed Burke the letter from earlier and let her read it. She looked down at it, and said nothing. 

  
"Did you owe him protection from the mafia? Why would he come to you for help after Poole's murder was solved?" I questioned, taking the note back. 

  
"I used to have connections with them. The mafia, I mean. I killed people for them." She waved a hand dismissively, "Don't worry, I'm sure you're aware I did a few years in prison when I got caught. I'm not sure how the mafia hasn't killed me yet." 

  
I nodded. "So, he got someone from the mafia caught for Poole's murder? Is that it? Did Pearce know you used to have connections?" 

  
"He was totally aware I used to have connections. He knew that I knew how to protect him. I know their tricks. If you ask me, I'm a valuabe ally. I've wanted to bring them down for a while, and you and your little friend are the perfect people I need to achieve that." Burke said, smirking. 

  
I raised an eyebrow at her. "Perhaps. But first, I need to ask you something. Do you have any idea who killed Pearce?" I asked, preparing to detect if she was lying or not. 

  
"I don't, but does that matter? We're going to destroy the entire mafia anyway." She said, her hands clasped on the back of her head. 

  
I sighed, knowing she wasn't lying about knowing. "We're still going to investigate his murder, but you're free to go, I guess."

  
Burke held her hand out, smiling. "I need you and Lester on my team. No murder or drugs are involved, but it does involve infiltrating them. What do you say?"

  
I hesitated for a second. "I'll consult with my partner to see if he agrees. Can I call you tomorrow night?" 

  
Burke smiled and shook my hand. "Of course, sweetcheeks." She said. She opened the door and walked out, smiling at me as she left the station. I looked after her, my arms crossed. _Can she be trusted?_ I wondered. 

  
I exited the room and met with Lester in another. Three men and two women stood in front of a wall, facing him. He held a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. I leaned against the wall, watching and listening.

  
~

  
Nelson sighed heavily as he slumped down in the driver's seat, his forehead on the steering wheel. "None of the suspects we had killed Pearce." He told me, his eyes closed.

  
"Speaking of suspects, I interviewed Burke, and she used to be connected to the mafia. Used to kill for them, she said. She told me she can help us take them down altogether." I said. 

  
He picked up his head and looked at me. "How would we be able to take them down? They clearly have elite trackers if they found Pearce and killed him." He asked. 

  
I smiled. "She told me she knows all of the mafia's tricks. She can hide us if the mafia ever knows our names." 

  
"Sounds like a valuable ally." He pointed out. 

  
"That's exactly what she said! That's the point. If we had someone who used to be close with them, which we do, we can put all of them behind bars for life!" I laughed. 

  
Nelson smiled and nodded, turning the car on. "This is perfect. Do you have her number?" 

  
I nodded at him. "I'll call her tonight and tell her the news." 

  
We drove for an hour before arriving at his apartment. The sun was almost finished setting. We got out of the car and walked into the elevator. I pressed our floor button and we started to ascend. "Do you know where she lives?" He questioned. 

  
"Of course." 

  
"I'm surprised she doesn't move a lot, considering she's probably a known enemy of the mafia." He said. 

  
"I'm sure she is. Even then, she knows how to trick them and stay under their radar."

  
We walked into his apartment room and relaxed a bit before watching a movie.

  
~

To be continued?

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued?


End file.
